Life, Love, and Lots Of Coffee
by ScoobyGal55
Summary: Chloe likes coffee. Lex owns the Talon. When both The Beanary and The Talon shut down for remodeling and the same time, Chloe goes a little crazy. Chloe ignores Lana. Clark defends Lana. Chloe ignores Clark. Clark goes to Lex for help. Wackiness insues.
1. Default Chapter

Life, Love, and Lots of Coffee  
  
A/N: I've been so scared to write a Chloe/Lex fic because I am so scared that I will totally ruin it. So just tell me if it's horrible and I will take it away. I am such a big fan of the ship, it's scary. So please review and tell me if it's worth continuing.  
  
Summary: Chloe likes coffee. Any dummy knows that. Lex owns the Talon. When both The Beanary and The Talon shut down for remodeling and the same time, Chloe goes a little crazy. Chloe ignores Lana. Clark defends Lana. Chloe ignores Clark. Clark goes to Lex for help. Why? Because that's the only way I can get Lex into the story. Lex tries to help Chloe. Wackiness inssues.  
  
Okay did that summary suck or what? What can I say, I like sentences that are 3 words long. They are funny.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Smallville. I don't own Lex, Chloe, Clark, Lana, or whoever else shows up in this fic. If I owned the show, Clark wouldn't ask stupid questions, Lex wouldn't bring up stupid history lessons to prove his point, Lana would probably die from batting her eyelashes too much, and Chloe would rule the Earth. 'Nuff said.  
  
Now to begin.  
  
*@*  
  
Okay, I won't lie. I love few things. I'm not a girlie girl. I don't bat my eyes at all the guys. I don't run into my room when my makeup gets messed up. And I didn't cry when 'Felicity' ended. But I will admit that I do occasionally love stuff. My family for one. That must be the most important thing on my list. Then there is journalism and the thing that a good journalist can't live without.  
  
Coffee.  
  
Coffee and Clark. What a good combination. Nothing like waking up to the smell of coffee next to the boy next door. That's my fantasy. No, wait. I wake up and there is Clark hovering over me with a cup of coffee. He hands it to me. I drink it and wake up. Then I kiss Clark. Oh yeah.  
  
Clark. He is like forbidden fruit. Can't go there. That's my best friend. And he likes Lana.  
  
Lana. The object of perfection. But she's all right in my book. If it weren't for that one little detail I would probably resent her. She sells coffee.  
  
*@*  
  
All morning I have been thinking about what Pete told me last night. He said something like, 'Clark is your id. You want what you can't have. He is your id factor.' Pete is a man of few words. But he's also right.  
  
I see Clark as my superhero. He's the reason I wake up. No, I can't lie. I wake up for journalism. I wake up because of coffee. But I know in my heart it can never happen. A girl can dream.  
  
Just because I can't have him, doesn't mean I can't drool over him. So that's what I'm going to do right now. He's at The Talon. Big surprise. Well I can get some coffee. I'll just hit two birds with one stone.  
  
*@*  
  
I must need coffee. If I didn't, this door wouldn't seem so heavy. Oh and look. There is Clark. Oh and look. There is Lana. Oh and look. Its flirt O' rama over there. Please say I didn't just think that. Flirt O' Rama? What the hell?  
  
I walk over to them. Clark doesn't look away. It hurts, but then I know that Lana is Clark's id factor. But then it hurts even more to see Lana flirt back. Some id factor theory.  
  
"Hello? Coffee junkie over here who is about to go to another coffee place if she doesn't get her morning fix." Why did I have to say that? I am an idiot. Then again, I must be smarter then I think because Lana looks away from Clark. What a challenge.  
  
"Sorry Chloe. Clark and I were just talking about the fact that. well I don't want to bore you" She bats her eyes. I hate it when she does that with her 'I'm so pretty and I don't even know that every guy in the school loves me' attitude.  
  
"Don't tell me Lex got a toupee?" Even the idea of it makes me laugh. But not outside. That just wouldn't be classy.  
  
Then I regret I said that.  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
Damn. Why do I always do that when the person is right behind me?  
  
I turn around. "Mr. Luthor. Sorry. I'm just. I actually don't need to explain. I'm Chloe Sullivan and I can act as tactful or tactless as I want. You're not the boss of me." What did I just say? Chloe shut up! Why do you act all macho around Clark, when inside you just want to cry and grab onto him for dear life? Omigosh! I did not just say that! "I mean. ah crap. I have to remember you don't say that to your dad's boss. Please don't fire him and make me work in a poorly ventilated sweat shop."  
  
He just smiled. Thank god. Maybe I have more charm then I thought. Or maybe I'm just a complete dork and he didn't want me to feel bad.  
  
"Lana, two coffee's. One for me and one for Chloe. She obviously needs it."  
  
"Well thanks for that."  
  
Lana grabbed two coffees and handed them to us. Then she went back to Clark. That figures. Lex walks away and sits down at an empty table with his newspaper. I follow. Why? I don't know.  
  
"Call me Lex."  
  
"What?" Where did that come from?  
  
"Before. You called me Mr. Luthor. Call me Lex."  
  
"I don't know. No offense to you or anything like that." Okay, here it comes. My excuse that I have been thinking of ever since the last time he told me to call him Lex. I think I have way too much free time. " I would feel really weird if I called you Lex while my father calls you Mr. Luthor. I mean, he works for you so it's. weird. You see it's usually my Dad calling Mr. Kent, Jonathan, while I call him Mr. Kent. So. do you understand I word I'm saying?"  
  
"I got lost at 'weird'. You talk fast. You should slow things down. You're not going any where fast."  
  
What is THAT suppose to mean!?  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Lex looks up from his newspaper. "I don't mean that. I just meant, that you are still young."  
  
"You aren't that old."  
  
For some reason I know what he feels like to be near us 'kids'. He feels old and yet young again. Poor confused Lex.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
I turn around. Clark turns away. Lana was gone and Clark was looking at me. ME! That's just. wow. He was watching me.  
  
I finish my coffee.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"No problem Ms. Sullivan." 


	2. Love of coffee

Life, Love, and Lots of Coffee  
  
A/N: I wrote a few chapters before putting them up. So please keep telling me if I'm ruining a good ship. Also tell me if I'm just repeating everything you see in all the other Chloe/Lex ships. Thank you.  
  
Summary: Same. But now we get to the juicy stuff. I think.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the show Pete would be the football star, Whitney would do much better then Lana, Martha would support Lex and Clark's friendship, and Chloe would rule the Earth. 'Nuff said.  
  
For people who were confused the id factor is something that everybody has. Want. I want, I want, I want. Should it be possessions, love, lust, money, or whatever.  
  
Now we begin.  
  
*@*  
  
I feel strange. Like I'm walking on clouds. Not that I'm in heaven or something. Like my feet are hardly touching the ground. I think Lana put something in my coffee. Or maybe it's because for a split second I thought I heard Pete ask me out. It can't be.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. Not like a date." That figures. Why would anybody want to date me. "I just thought that we would go The Beanary instead of The Talon. Away from Clark. and Lana. And The Beanary's coffee is. ok."  
  
"Pete, we are like best friends. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
He stopped. Not saying anything. "Promise you won't tell Clark?"  
  
"Girl Scouts honor."  
  
"I had a dream"  
  
"Oh my god! So you are human!"  
  
"No. it wasn't any dream. It was one of those normal teenage dreams except this shouldn't be normal in my case."  
  
Oh my god. Not Pete too.  
  
"I get what you saying."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"You had a sex dream."  
  
He looked down to his shoes.  
  
"About Clark."  
  
He quickly looked up. "NO! It's not kind of non-normal dream. It was about Lana. I feel like I'm betraying Clark and my friendship."  
  
"It was a dream. Clark isn't that shallow."  
  
But I am. How could Pete fall for her too? This is worse then him having a dream about Clark.  
  
"Fine we'll go to The Beanary. But you owe me one."  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you."  
  
Yeah sure. He thanks me now.  
  
*@*  
  
How can this be? This is like I'm falling and I can't move. How can this happen? I've never really had these feelings before. Not about. damn everyone. Damn the manager. Damn the workers. Damn the rats. And Damn Lana. There was no reason for that but might was well as long as I'm damning things.  
  
"My life is over."  
  
"Don't say that Chloe. You don't come here that often anyway."  
  
"How can you say that? The Beanary has been my home away from home."  
  
"You haven't been here for months. You even wrote a piece on how The Talon was better."  
  
"But I felt really bad about it."  
  
"Come on. Let's go to The Talon. It won't be that bad."  
  
"I hope they aren't closed either."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
Oh no. I'm going to have to tell him.  
  
"I kinda let Jo out in there."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"I was. a little high on caffeine."  
  
"Jo is a smart rat. I'm sure he'll naw his way out of there before they even need to warm up the coffee."  
  
"You think."  
  
"I know."  
  
*@*  
  
It's 5 minutes later. A The Talon. So far no yelling and screaming 'Rat! Rat!'  
  
"Chloe, Pete. I'm surprised to see you here." Wow Lex actually used sarcasm. Bravo.  
  
"Lex Luthor."  
  
"Pete, you should influence Chloe more. She's afraid to use first names."  
  
"I wonder why." Pete said. He stood up took his coffee and left. He left! He owes me even more now.  
  
"Mind if I sit."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"I think I need to convince you to use my name. First. Or else I feel like I'll have to hire you or something."  
  
"Well. no offense but I hope I won't have to follow in my father's footsteps."  
  
"I take it to no offense. I'm even scared to tell my father that I don't want to be what he is, let alone do it. Do yourself a favor and never work for your father, with you father, or anywhere near Luthor Corp."  
  
"No problem"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Lex jumped up from his seat. I didn't. I know that my worst fear is about to happen.  
  
*@*  
  
The Next Day  
  
Life will suck for the next three days. No coffee. How will I go on? Sure I will have that home coffee stuff but it's just not the same. Its horrible. I just know I will die. How can I live on soda and water?  
  
Ugh, coffee has just turned into my id.  
  
This is all Lana's fault. She provoked me. She had to flirt. She had to make every boy fall over her. Clark, Pete, and Lex (oh you know its true. Why else would he make another coffee place. Not that I'm complaining.no wait. I am.) 


	3. ThisIsTheNameOfTheTittle

Life, Love, and Lots of Coffee  
  
A/N: I still haven't posted my first chapter of this story by the time I wrote this. I don't know why. I just haven't. Still review and tell me the good the bad and the ugly.  
  
Summary: Same. Coffee shops are closed. School starts. Chloe kills a man (well no, but she thinks about it).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show. If I did I would be going crazy right now. I would. no wait I don't want to own the show. But if I did Jonathan would beat up Lionel, Nell would give up Lana for adoption, and Chloe would rule the Earth. 'Nuff said.  
  
Now to begin.  
  
*@*  
  
"Ms. Sullivan what is the meaning of this!?" Mr. Kwan asks. Must speak slowly. Or he'll know something is wrong.  
  
"What. ever. do. you. mean?" That was good. Right?  
  
"You wrote a piece on how bunnies are evil. Have you really run out of ideas?"  
  
Hey, I thought that was a great piece.  
  
"No, it's... what was wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing except that almost every other word was spelled wrong, your grammar was horrible, and it was about bunnies trying to rule the Earth."  
  
"That'll teach them."  
  
"Find something good to right about or you're fired."  
  
Damn. He leaves. Thank God. I am in so much trouble. How could I, Chloe Sullivan, write such a horrible piece. If I want to be a journalist this will never show up. hopefully.  
  
What should I write about?  
  
*@*  
  
"Chloe, I was proof reading your work. much better then last time."  
  
"Why, thank you Clark."  
  
"But."  
  
"But?"  
  
Why did he have to say but?  
  
"It's about how The Talon is a rat infested pool of bad coffee."  
  
"Wellitisntthebestcoffee.sometimesifeellikeIneedtogotoMertroplisjusttogetago odcup."  
  
"Woah. Chloe breath."  
  
"Howcanyouaskmetobreath? Icanhardlyeventalk. Orstayawake. I need coffeClarkIneed it!"  
  
That was a little better.  
  
"There are other ways to get coffee. Like Folders or something."  
  
"What!?Flordersistheworstcoffee.wellitsnotthesame. MyFatherwillonlyletmebuydecaf. Decaf!"  
  
"Okay, calm down."  
  
"HowcanIcalmdown!?"  
  
That's when Lana walked in. If she hadn't found that rat, and then yelled I wouldn't be in this situation. So I'll just ignore her. I turn away.  
  
"Chloe, what's wrong?"  
  
"Not. talking. to. you"  
  
"Oh" Oh? Is that all I get? "Why not?"  
  
That's more like it.  
  
I still wont answer.  
  
"Lalalalalalalaignoringyourightnow"  
  
"Chloe, hasn't had coffee in quite sometime. I don't think it explains why she is talking fast though."  
  
"Are you, Clark Kent, questioning me?"  
  
"No, I just. Chloe I just think that you shouldn't be mad at Lana. It's not her fault that she found a rat."  
  
"Are you defending her?"  
  
"Chloe, you are my best friend. But I also think that you are a little obsessed with the whole coffee thing."  
  
"I'M OBSESSED! That's a laugh. Mr. IcantdoanythingwithoutthinkingofLanaLangfirst."  
  
That's when I stormed out. Sure it wasn't Lana's fault. It was actually mine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to take responsibility for my actions. That would be wrong.  
  
That's it. I'm ignoring them both. 


	4. Cutness kills

Life, Love, and Lots of Coffee  
  
A/N: I got good reviews. I got good reviews. Yay. That's good. Thanks. I guess that means it doesn't totally suck. I promise I will try not to make this like the other Chlex fics. I won't make Lex this big lovey dovey guy, because I know that's not him (no matter what I hope for). And Chloe won't be all excited "Look everybody, I'm dating my daddy's boss. Woo hoo!". I'll try to keep the characters as much as they are. After all these are the two most stubborn characters (besides Jonathan Kent) on the show.  
  
A/N2: As for Genna, the reason the chapters aren't really long is I don't want the reader to get really bored. I also want the reader to want more earlier then later, when the forget all about it.  
  
Summary: Same. Clark noticed Chloe in The Talon. What she doesn't know is that he was noticing the fact that she was hanging out with Lex. Now Clark is going to work that for his advantage.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you didn't get that already you've been skipping the whole first part. But if I did. ah damn I ran out of things I'd write. um. Lana would go bye bye, Lex would get friends his age, and Clark would stop being obsessed with everything. And oh yeah, Chloe would rule the Earth. 'Nuff said.  
  
Now to Begin.  
  
*@*  
  
Clark's POV (just for a little bit)  
  
Chloe was acting weird at school today. Well she acts weird everyday, but this was different. She was acting like she was hyper but she was coffeeless so she was obviously putting on a show. But then again the coffee that her father buys is awful.  
  
Or maybe she just wanted to be difficult. She does that at times. But still, Chloe is my friend. My best friend. So I'll get my other best friend to help.  
  
I'm not the naïve farm boy everybody thinks I am. I saw the way Chloe was looking at Lex. It was gross. I know I'm a grown up (well kind of) but still just the thought of Chloe and Lex. chills go down my spine. But Lex would never. NEVER look at her like that.  
  
So he can help me. He can convince Chloe not to be mad. He does that sometimes. And anyway, I think he likes giving long boring speeches.  
  
I knock on the door.  
  
"Clark, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
  
"Of course, Clark." There he goes again, saying my name in every sentence. "What is it, Clark?"  
  
"Chloe has been acting weird." I give him my 'I'm really concerned look'. "And I was wondering if you could talk to her. You see, she's ignoring me. and Lana."  
  
"That's a big surprise, Clark. Chloe ignoring Lana Lang, who would of thought."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Clark, you know how Chloe feels about you."  
  
"Yes, but we worked through that. We both thought that it would be best if we stayed friends."  
  
"We thought or you thought?"  
  
"We thought. We agreed. But this is not the point. She's been really, really weird about this whole coffee thing. You know, now that the Talon and the Beanary are closed for the week."  
  
"That was an unfortunate accident. But we'll open three days before the Beanary and make a better profit then we would if we were open. But if you are really worried, Clark, I'll talk to her. But I don't know why you want me to."  
  
"I just think that you are the best person to talk to her." Time to suck up. "Because you are really good at the whole improvised speeches."  
  
*@*  
  
Chloe's POV (again. now lets hope we stay this way)  
  
I find myself wandering the streets now. I find this odd. How come when I walk I always end up here. In front of the pathetic Talon.  
  
I know that I seriously need coffee (and probably some therapy on top of that). I looked around town for a good place and of course I ended up going to a dinner with the worst coffee EVER. Probably even worse then the Talon's coffee.  
  
"Chloe" What? Huh? What? I turn around. It's who I think it was. Now what ever is Lex Luthor doing here?  
  
"Mr. Luthor, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Clark wanted me to talk to you."  
  
I turn away. I walk away. How come every conversation has to come to Clark? Is Clark here? Clark told me to do this? Is Clark naked in there. oh wait. Nevermind.  
  
"Wait. Chloe. Just hear me out."  
  
I stop walking. I turn back around. "Hear you out or hear Clark out?"  
  
"Me"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
He paused. What is he doing?  
  
"Coffee isn't everything"  
  
That's it. I've had it. I turn to go away. His arm shoots out to stop me.  
  
"It isn't you know? But you don't have to believe me. I'll change the subject."  
  
"Please do." I say. I am not pleased at all with this conversation.  
  
"You like Clark don't you?"  
  
"No. maybe. But he decided that we should just stay friends. A relationship might ruin our friendship." I use air quotes on ruin. "But he doesn't know that it already is ruined."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Oh no. now I'm going to go off about everything. He HAD to ask.  
  
"He chose Lana over me! I told him that if he left me at the prom alone that he could never come back from that. And so far he hasn't. But I let him think he has. It makes him feel better."  
  
"Why don't you talk to him?"  
  
"Because right now, I'm in the middle of ignoring him. That's all there is to it. The end."  
  
"Not the end. Tell him how you feel. You can go back to ignoring him afterwards."  
  
"I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, Lex."  
  
I said his name. His first name. I wonder is he noticed. Maybe he'll say something. Why is he being silent? Say something!  
  
"That would make the two of us."  
  
"That would mean we have something in common. And we couldn't have that." I say sarcastically.  
  
He doesn't respond. He just smiles. And oh is his smile adorable. No. Not adorable. Evil and bad and cute and awful. Not cute.  
  
I'm not going to get out of this alive, am I? 


	5. Evil and not the least bit handsome

Life, Love, and Lots of Coffee  
  
A/N: Sorry about the principal Kwan thing. I saw the next episode of Smallville with the new principal and he is really annoying and I hate him and I was really sad that Kwan died. This is just my way of denial.  
  
Summary: Same. Chloe goes as far away from Lex as possible. Lex reports to captain Clark. Lana tries to smooth things out with Chloe. That doesn't go to well.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah. Blah. Blah. I don't own the show. Blah. I don't want to own the show. Blah. If I did own the show you would see some major improvements. Like the fact that Lana's parents would come back from the dead so Lana would shut the hell up. Then Lana's parents would slap her, tell her not to ever mention them again, and then die again. Bwa ha ha ha ha. Oh, and Chloe would rule the Earth. 'Nuff said.  
  
Now to begin  
  
*@*  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
Why am I smiling? Oh come on Chloe think of something clever. Please! You're a journalist for god's sake, how come you can't think of something to say. Uh.  
  
"You were smiling first."  
  
"That I was."  
  
Why does he have to be so cocky? I hate that. That's right I hate him. Good job Chloe. Keep up the hate. Quick say something to prove that you hate him.  
  
"I. uh."  
  
That was not good, Chloe. Um. say that you think you can see the moon in his shiny head. Wait! Don't! He's your dad's boss. Saying such things can get him fired. Stupid. Stupid!  
  
He's waiting for me to say something.  
  
"I have to go do something."  
  
"Well think about what I said. Talk to Clark. And Lana."  
  
"I hate Lana."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you hate Lana?"  
  
"Oh crap. Did I say that out loud?"  
  
He nods. Damn even his nod is cute. Stupid. Say something and then get out of here.  
  
I run.  
  
Smart.  
  
It was say something and then run. Very smart. Now he's going to think I'm a complete loser.  
  
Not that I care.  
  
Nope. I don't care what that stupid bald rich handsome loser guy thinks of me.  
  
I think I need to go home and sleep.  
  
*@*  
  
I'm at school. I hope Lex didn't talk to Clark already. That would mean I would be a total loser and nobody would even want to talk to me. And that would suck.  
  
It's not like a lot of people talk to me now. I have Pete and Clark and occasionally Lana. Maybe if I stay away from Clark all day, along with ignoring him, then everything will blow over.  
  
Where is that Pete?  
  
*@*  
  
"Pete!"  
  
"Hey Chlo. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. You know how you owe me that favor?"  
  
"Yeah." He said. Then his face dropped. "Your not going to make me sing or anything. Are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I want you to kill me." Huh? Ok. maybe I shouldn't have said that. I wonder what Pete's reaction to that would be.  
  
"Chloe! Don't talk like that."  
  
"Fine, not going to kill me? Then you have to do the next best thing. Tell Clark that he's a jerk for making Lex talk to me. Because Lex is evil and stupid and in no way handsome." Good one.  
  
"I'm glad you think that too. Why would Clark need Lex to talk to you?"  
  
"Because he's a whimp and is afraid to talk to me. Or its just the fact that his mouth only allows him to talk to Luthor or Lang."  
  
"Great observation."  
  
Poor Pete. He saw it before I did. I think we need new friends.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Chloe, are you sure you want me to tell Clark that you think he's a jerk. You might lose him as friend."  
  
"Pete, my dear Pete. We lost him long before now." 


	6. Fights and a re opened coffee shop

Life, Love, and Lots of Coffee  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I haven't been writing my Smallville ones because there are so many that I wrote and haven't finished and I also have my Buffy and Angel ones to work on. I hate it when you start a fanfiction, have another idea, work on that for a while, forget about the one you are working on before. pretty soon you have a horrible viscous cycle. But please don't forget to review.  
  
Summary: Pretty much the same. Less ChLex in this chapter. More of the Chloe/Clark/Lana fight that will now add one more member. Drum roll please! Pete! Oh come on... you know you all love him. Maybe I'll put a little bit of Lex in. maybe. if your all good little boys and girls.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Come on people. Why would somebody who owns the show write fanfictions when they can just make the show bend in any shape or form they want it to? BUT. yes there is a but. if I did own the show Lana would stop hanging out with Clark (for a popular girl she does have a limited amount of friends), after every sentence Lex says he would then close his mouth (have you ever noticed that he just hangs it open), and Chloe would rule the Earth. 'Nuff said.  
  
*@*  
  
"Clark!"  
  
"Pete? What's wrong?" Clark says.  
  
I can see Pete run after him. Clark finally stops. I watch from a distance. I hope that they don't go so far that I can't hear or see them. That would suck.  
  
"I've been chasing you since you got out of Ms. Ficsher's classroom. I called your name."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't hear you."  
  
What a lie. Clark can hear things from miles away. In theory. Why did he say that?  
  
"We need to talk, Clark."  
  
"Ok. what is this about Pete?" Clark said as he pulled Pete aside.  
  
"I really don't like it that you got Lex Luthor to do your dirty work. Were you too afraid to talk to your best friend yourself, or were you too busy hanging out with Lana."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Poor clueless Clark.  
  
"What am I talking about? Don't act like you don't know. You got Lex to tell Chloe to be nice to Lana and you because you didn't want to be bothered by her. You act all high and mighty, like we have no reason to be mad at you."  
  
"Pete, I'm sorry if I made Chloe think something that-"  
  
"I'm sick of your apologizes."  
  
Way to go Pete. God I love this boy.  
  
"Pete, I-"  
  
"And I'm sick of your excuses. Ever since you saved Lex, things have been different. At first I was happy for you. You had a new friend and the girl you dug was hanging out with you. But you take it too far. Me and Chloe hardly see you anymore. And when we do its because you want to talk about either Lana or Lex. Or you want something. And now this stunt you pull with Lex. Let me just say this without raising my voice any higher then it should be. You are becoming a jerk!"  
  
He walked away from Clark and towards me. Some of the things he said we're harsh, but I hate to admit it, they were needed. Clark had pushed us too far.  
  
"Pete!"  
  
"I'm storming off, Clark. This does not involve you."  
  
*@*  
  
I met Pete back at the Torch. I know. Not very original meeting spot but its familiar. And I can get some work done.  
  
"I just felt so. so free. Like I could say anything. I felt like nothing can hold me back."  
  
"That's great. I saw you. It was harsh but necessary."  
  
"Yeah it was! That felt so awesome. it does feel bad that I hurt my friend. but he hurt us. Right?"  
  
"Right." Pete's eyes show worry. Oh god! What did I make him do? Am I this horrible person who breaks up friendships because I hate a certain Lana Lang? Nah. I should make him feel better. "You know. I never thought you had so many words in you. Lately its been 'hiya everyone. Oh look there's a cute girl. Got to go'."  
  
"I'm a hypocrite. Does everybody notice this? Do I act exactly like Clark?"  
  
Damn. That's it. I declare myself an idiot. "No. I think your better." My head is starting to throb. I'm now realizing what I've just done. I got one of my best friends to diss another best friend. Not only that but I like that dissed best friend. I feel all these feelings for Clark and all of a sudden none of it matters.  
  
Maybe its from what Lex said. I should thank him.  
  
On second thought. no. No talking to Lex. That would be a badness that would lead to bad, bad stuff. Not like that! Ok stop thinking.  
  
"I think I need coffee."  
  
"Don't you always, Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah. But what can you do?"  
  
"Nothing." Pete laughed. "Not with you. I hear that the Talon is opened."  
  
This is going to cause me some major trouble. I'll out weigh it. Trouble or no coffee.  
  
"Lets go." 


	7. Still waiting

Life, Love, and Lots of Coffee  
  
A/N: Oh my. How long has it been since I've written this fanfiction? It seems like forever. I haven't been writing lately because of some personal problems that have been going on. I have some friends that decided that it would be fun to spread rumors about me around my high school. Oooh fun. Not. So today I give you one thing to ponder. If you spread rumors or betray a friend, you will get bad luck. And I will have my revenge.  
  
Summary: Chloe goes to the Talon after all this time. But a couple friends need to talk to her. She runs. And trouble follows.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. I own the show. Yep. All true. (Author wakes up) What a wonderful dream! No, I don't own the show. I don't own any characters. If there is a character you don't recognize, which I doubt, you either don't remember them or I took a friend or enemy out of my life and put them in my story to torture them. Bwa ha ha ha! But, if I did own the show. ok I can't think of anything.  
  
*@*  
  
I take a big sniff. "Ooh! Coffee goodness!"  
  
I look over at Pete. I don't think he's too happy about being here. But it was his idea. So he'll have to deal.  
  
"I'll get the coffee and you find a table." He says. He doesn't look at me while he says this. No, he looks at Lana. Maybe he really does like her. This does not make me smile. Usually I'd feel happy for Pete. He always likes a girl one week and moves onto the next sexy mama the next.  
  
Ok. did I just think sexy mama? I really need some coffee.  
  
"Ok. But I'll expect to get this coffee today, thank you very much."  
  
He smiles and walks off. Why is he smiling? I wasn't joking. He's going to go over there, give Lana a couple of his best lines, and then ask for coffee and be back here by midnight.  
  
Reminds me of Clark.  
  
I sit down at the nearest empty table. I wait.  
  
*@*  
  
And I wait.  
  
*@*  
  
And I wait some more.  
  
*@*  
  
I leave.  
  
*@*  
  
A/N: Very short I know. Maybe if I get some reviews I'll be tempted to write some more. 


	8. Need Coffee

Life, Love, and Lots of Coffee  
  
A/N: First of all, thank you so much for the reviews. I am so happy that ff.n now sends emails when a review comes in. If they hadn't I probably wouldn't have check and wouldn't have been so MOTIVATED (or REMINDED) to write more, and would have just forgotten all about it. Those cap locked words up there bring me to my next point. I need to raise money for the 'help get the stick out of gracie's ass' foundation. Excuse me, but I was not asking for bribes. I was asking for some (I'll repeat) MOTIVATION or REMINDERS about and for this fanfiction. I was so hoping that somebody would be stupid enough to give me one of those reviews, as I had seen on another wonderful fanfiction that had asked for a little motivation. Come on people! Did I write the word bribe in that chapter at all? No? That's what I thought. Please get a life. If you didn't want the 'bribes' to continue, why write a review? Hmm? OK, so before this a/n gets longer then the fanfiction itself, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed all nice and pretty, hehehe, then tell everybody else that I will send a name of a doctor and a small fund of money to remove that horrible stick. Thank you for reading my ramblings (if you in fact did). (Oh and before I forget, please never become a Chlark. That is just plain. no. this is a Chlex. just.no. OK I think I need to shed a few tears).  
  
Summary: Chloe walks out of the Talon. She needs coffee. No surviving without coffee. She runs into Lex. She really needs coffee. They talk. Coffee is needed even more. He asks her a very important question. Where's that damn coffee?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I own this fanfiction. I own the rights to this fanfiction. Therefore nobody tell me what not to write. BUT if I did own the show Lex and Chloe would have at least two scenes an episode together and at least one of them would be a flirt O' Rama (remember that one?), note to self: write letter to producers and beg for more Chlex scenes, Lana would have real problems (my aunt's boyfriend is weird and Whitney is far away and I'm in love with Clark crap are not real problems. Those are lovey dovey kids crap. I know, I know they're kids but everybody else has more sophisticated problems and deals with them better then she does), and Chloe would rule the Earth. 'Nuff said.  
  
Now we begin.  
  
*@*  
  
How could he? How could he?! Oh no, can't get mad at Pete too. Soon I'll be out of friends to get mad at. I'll be lonely, loner Chloe hanging out in the computer room. After a little while I'll forget to take baths. I'll be smelly Chloe. Oh god. Everybody's going to call me smelly Chloe. Then they'll forget my name is Chloe and they'll call me smelly Edna. Then with my repoutation ruined the newspaper will be handed to some girl named Betty. Oh no!  
  
Ok, wait. Don't get too far ahead of yourself. Just don't get mad at Pete. He's a man. He likes Lana. I mean all the guys do. Why should Pete be any different? For once I wished I knew just one man that wasn't interested in Lana. I would probably make out with him on the spot.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Ohmigosh. I'm magical. I wish I had a million dollars.  
  
Crap.  
  
Just checking.  
  
"Chloe? Is that you?"  
  
I turn around.  
  
Oh no.  
  
"Hey Lex. Its. uh. hi. and. um."  
  
I need coffee. I need coffee real bad.  
  
"Chloe, sounds like you haven't had any coffee yet."  
  
God, he's the prefect man.  
  
No. He's not the prefect man. He's the. unperfect man.  
  
"No. no. I've had plenty of coffee! Like a gallon. Yep, I gallon of coffee."  
  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I could have gotten Lexy to get me some coffee to go.  
  
Somebody shoot me. I did not think Lexy. no. I was thinking of a good name of a cat. That's right my new cats going to be named Lexy. And she can stay at Lex's place and I can visit him all I want.  
  
No!  
  
Oh god. I need coffee.  
  
"Oh." He smiled.  
  
He has the perfect smile. The way his teeth hardly show. and. ugh. I can't think of anything to say that would cover up that one.  
  
"Yeah. I."  
  
"Do you need a ride home?" Lex says. I freeze. Say no. You don't want to go into Lex's car. Getting into his car is like taking drugs. Just say no.  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
Crap. I am such an idiot. 


End file.
